goodbye
by unifye
Summary: A romance story about Hermione and Draco.
1. Goodbye

I know these are not my characters- I just write about them!  
  
  
  
Goodbye  
  
It was the end of the year again and I was on my way home on the train, of course Ron and Harry were getting something to eat off the cart. I had just had the best year of my life and I didn't want it to end- it was perfect.  
  
**the compartment door opens**  
  
"Why isn't it Miss Granger we have here?" Draco sneered. "What do you want Draco?" I asked. "Oh nothing, just wondering if I could sit down here and talk" he replied.  
  
"That's fine with me"  
  
I was paranoid, no one knew about my secret crush on him since the first time I saw him. I just never knew why he was always like this around me- nice but mean at the same time. It was strange, the way he was.  
  
I was thinking about what would come of the next year, if I was to be a head girl or not. Then the door opened again.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" said Harry. "Oh I'm just sitting with Granger here." "My names Hermione Draco" Ron started to slowly get out his wand. "No Ron, it's ok, he didn't do anything"  
  
"Hermione what are you doing? You're defending Malfoy!!!" Ron yelled a little to loudly. Exactly. What exactly WAS I doing defending Draco? I guess my crush had gone a little to far this time. So I did what I had to do.  
  
"Harry, Ron, will you please leave?" I asked. "What?! Why?" they both exclaimed. "Just just because I want you too" The loud speaker all of the sudden boomed "We have now arrived at the London train station please stay seated until other wise told"  
  
As I was getting off the train all I could think of was why did Draco sit with me anyway?  
  
"Well Hermione, I guess I'll see you next year" Draco said. "Ok then I'll see you then too Draco" I replied. "Oh and before I forget Draco, goodbye" 


	2. Summer Days

Well here goes my second chapter!  
  
Summer days  
  
Wait I a second, did Draco just call me by my name? I couldn't believe it, it was true, he did call me Hermione.  
  
~over they summer~  
  
The days were just flying past like nothing out of thin air. I had gotten a few letters from Draco that were really weird but I had gotten used to them. I was getting ready for Ron to pick me up as he wrote asking if I was allowed to stay with him for the rest of the summer. He said Harry was already there and it was ok with his parents if I could stay. I was waiting for my owl to return with a letter from Draco because I sent him one saying if he wanted to send me any more that I would be at Ron's place.  
  
As I was looking out the window I all of the sudden got the feeling that someone was watching me so I turned around.  
  
I gasped. There was Draco standing right there in my bedroom.  
  
"I suppose your looking for this Hermione?" he said. He pulled out a letter from his pocket that said Hermione in fancy writing. "Th-thanks Draco. But what are you doing here, I mean you wouldn't come all the way out here just to give me this would you?" I asked. "No, I wouldn't so I didn't. Look at where you are." And so I did. He was right I wasn't in my room any more. I was in his room, pitch black almost. He was sitting on his bed looking at me in a strange way.  
  
"Well aren't you going to open it?" he sneered. "oh yeah, sure I will." I stumbled. Once I started to open it he seemed to fade away but I ignored it. Then after the letter was out of the envelope, I was back in my room and someone was yelling my name. I quickly stuffed the letter in my bag as I realized it was Ron's voice.  
  
"What are you doing up here Hermione, I've been looking and yelling everywhere for you." "Oh I'm sorry Ron I was just caught up in something." I replied. "Well, are you ready Harrys waiting out in the car." He asked. "yes I'll be there in a minute, I just have to do something." I said "ok, I'll meet you down stairs in 5 minutes." He replied. "that's fine."  
  
After he left I carefully took the letter out of my bag and began to read it:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Meet me in Diagon Alley tomorrow at 3 at the ice cream parlor. I'd like to talk to you.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
I was takin by surprise at first but then I thought, why would HE, Draco Malfoy, want to meet ME, Hermione Granger, in Diagon Alley?  
  
"Hermione are you coming?" Ron yelled up to me. "yes I'm coming" I yelled back. 


End file.
